Friends or Lovers
by xoxKevinJonasxox
Summary: shelby and kara are going through hard times so they turn to each other for support. will shelby and kara fall in love! and if they do, with who?
1. feelings!

Chapter 1- Hit & Run

Eleni has a boyfriend Jason. Everyone always saw them as the perfect couple. "I love you" said Eleni. "I love you too" said Jason as they leaned in for a kiss. Today they decided to go to the library. Eleni needed to listen to some music, like JONAS BROTHERS. She always had a huge crush on Kevin Jonas, but she obviously didn't tell Jason because he gets jealous no matter what, even when Eleni talks to her guy friends. While listening to music, Jason went to look at books. Little did she know she would come face to face with the amazing boy she always loved; Kevin Jonas. "Hi I'm Kevin" he said hesitating. "I know who you are" Eleni said looking at his gorgeousness. "I'm-"

She gets cut off by Jason looking furious. Jason grabbed Eleni and was heading towards his car. "Babe, whats wrong?" Eleni asking, knowing the answer. "How could.. What were you doing talking to that guy?" said Jason yelling. "I was just talking to him, chill Jason" Eleni said, couldn't believe she actually said that to his face. Jason slapped Eleni a few times on the face. "oh my God Jason, what was that for?" asked Eleni starting to cry. "that was for being the worst girlfriend" said Jason. Kevin decided to go outside to think about what just happened, with that girl who he actually thought was pretty, but was disappointed that she had a boyfriend. While walking, Kevin heard some crying and screaming. He ran to see the girl he just met laying on the ground holding her face crying. "What did you do to her?" asked Kevin in a worried tone. "Nothing and why do you care, she's not your girlfriend, so go mind your business" Jason said. Eleni knew that if she told Kevin what really happened then Jason would slap her again. But she didn't care at all, "Kevin, he… hit me." Kevin got so pissed he punched Jason making him unconscious. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked helping Eleni up. "I am now and thanks." Said Eleni smiling; Kevin returning the smile. "Were though Jason" Eleni said hoping he heard. "if only he could here that." Kevin said as they both laughed. "Thanks Kevin, again" "no problem" said Kevin grinning. "why don't we head back inside?" Kevin asked. "Sure" said Eleni. While walking, Eleni was trying to wipe all the tears away from her face.

In the Library

Kevin and Eleni walked up to Joe and Nick Jonas "where were you Kevin?" Joe asked screaming. "Shhhhh!" said the librarian. "Apparently a library isn't such a good place for Joe" Nick said laughing. "Dude, shut up" said Joe "Anyway whose this?" asked Nick. "This is my friend…" Kevin didn't know her name yet so he hesitated. "I'm Eleni" she added smiling. "Hey Eleni" Nick and Joe both said. "So Kevin you didn't answer my que…. Oooh "friend" eh?" said Joe smirking. Eleni couldn't help but blush, but she was scared to look at Kevin so she looked at the ground. Kevin had a huge smile on his face. "Um would you like us to give you a ride home?" asked Kevin, hoping for her to say 'yes.' "Yeah, thanks" Eleni said. Eleni and Kevin just starred at each other. "Come on guys" Nick said, wanting to leave. "Coming" Kevin and Eleni both said.

In the Car

Eleni was giving directions to Kevin while Joe and Nick were having a thumb war. "So Eleni.." said Joe "Which one of us do you like the best?" how awkward? She didn't want to straight out say Kevin so she said, "all 4 of you" "4?" Nick asked. "Yeah, Frankie" Eleni said laughing.

Elenis P.O.V- point of view

I do like Kevin but I just cant say 'Kevin' I would feel bad. I didn't really lie though, I do like all of them, but maybe I like Kevin a little more.

End of P.O.V

"Stop" Eleni said saying to Kevin this was her house. She didn't live in a small house nor a big house. "Thank you Kevin so much once again" Eleni said; disappointed that she was leaving and may never see him again. "Your welcome" said Kevin thinking the same, but showed her his smile. "How can I ever repay you" she asked Kevin hoping for it to be seeing each other again. "Well, we could go see 'one missed call'" Kevin said, knowing that it was a scary movie so she would be next to him. "Sounds great to me. What time?" she asked excitedly. "how about 7:30?" he asked. "Fine with me. Okay bye guys" she said to Joe and Nick.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2

Friends

Eleni ran up to her room screaming into her pillow from all the excitement. She quickly called her 'mejor amiga' Kara. "Kara oh my Kevin Jonas I love Kevin Jonas." Eleni said yelling into the phone. "okay okay, calm down it cant be that exciting." Kara said in a 'I dont care' tone. "Fine I guess you arnt a true fan like you say you are" Eleni said. "its about the Jonas Brothers?" Kara asked acting excited. "I…." Eleni gets cut off by her mom. "sorry" Eleni said. "I met the Jonas Brothers, they gave me a ride home" Eleni said wanting to jump on her bed. "Oh my God you saw Joe? And Kevin? And Nick?" Kara asked. "Yeah!" Eleni said. But I had to tell her what happened with Jason. "he did what?!?" Kara said in shock. "yeah he hit me, but its okay im through with him, I've got Kevin now. Hes my main squeeze." Eleni said smiling. "that was sweet of him" kara said. "hang on, someones calling my house phone" Eleni said. "Hello? This is she. Whose calling? Oh hey Kevin, how did you get my number? Oo phonebook. I was wondering if I could bring 2 of my friends to the movies tommorw, and you can bring Joe and Nick. Sounds Great! See you there" Eleni said sounding so flirty on the phone, haha. Of course kara was trying to listen to their conversation. "can you come over now??" Eleni asked hoping for her to say yes. "yeah I'll be right over" Kara said. They both hung up the phone and Eleni called her other friend Mariamma. Mariamma likes Nick a lot and is 15, she is a little bit of a geek but she doesn't care what she looks like, as long as she has her one true love shes okay with her looks, her nickname was Mair. "hey Mair, can ya come over?" Eleni said anxiously. "yeah hold on" Mariamma said like she was doing something, homework probably. Kara, Mariamma, and Eleni both live on the same street. 'ding dong' "I got it" said Eleni running down the stairs almost tripping. "Oh Hey guys, come with me." Said Eleni grabbing mairs and karas hand. "what do you want Eleni? I was in the middle of something VERY important." Mair said angry, "like what, homework?" kara said laughing. "as a matter of fact, I was doing homework.. thank you very much" mair said grinning being proud of her smartness. "ew mair, its Friday, why are you doing your homework?" Eleni said, wondering why she hangs out with her. "Well, I need to do all my homework and study for every test a head of time to keep my high honors." Mair said

"unlike some people" mair said looking at kara and eleni. "that's it, your dead" kara said making a fist. "calm the hell down guys." Eleni said "Mair I wanted to tell you that tomorrow we will be going to the movies with the Jonas Brot--" eleni gets cut off by mair. "THE JONAS BROTHERS??" mair said fainting; fell on the floor. "im not pickin' that up" kara said looking at mairamma. They were all jumping up and down; jumping on the bed too. "okay we gota get a hott outfit to wear to impress them." Eleni said throwing clothes at mair and kara while looking through her closet.

**A day passed**

and Kara and Mair slept over Eleni's. "wake up, its 9:30" kara said getting up. "E MCsquared" Mair said sleep talking. "WOW!" kara and Eleni both said. "oh my God, were guna meet the Jonas Brothers in 10 hours" Eleni said getting up in a hurry. "we didn't even pick out our outfits." Eleni said looking nervous. "we can go to our houses and find what were guna wear then come back here?" kara asked. "great idea! But don't put any makeup on yet, its too early" eleni said. "ew you wear makeup, its gross" mair said in disgust. "wow! Okay byee guys" Eleni said waving to them while they left.

_**Eleni's P.O.V**_

Oh crap. What am I gona wear? I have to look good, but I cant over do it. Gosh this is hard. I wonder if Kevin will like me, or if Joe and Nick like Kara and Mair, or else this wont be good. This is soo hard…. [She's finding clothes while listening to the JONAS BROTHERS.

**_End of P.O.V_**

**An hour later…**

Kara and mair found their outfits and ran to elenis house. Eleni opened the door. "you look amazing" Eleni said to kara. "what about me?" mair said sadly. "aw mair you know im just joking, I like your outfit too" Eleni said with a 'fake' smile. "you look amazing too" kara said to eleni. "thanks" she said. They sat and watched some TV. About 5 hours past and the girls were bored as hell. So its now 3:30. "wana play DDR" [dance dance rev. Eleni asked. "sure, im so guna beat you" mair said ;pumped. "as time was tickin. I was WINNIN" eleni said jumping up and down for beating mair 4 times in a row.

**It was 6:30**

Kara and Eleni put on their makeup, and were helping each other. "you look good" kara said. "so do you" eleni said.

**7:05**

They were in the car, listening to 7:05. that's what they always do, listen to 7:05 at 7:05. "omg whats nick guna think of me?" mair asked in a nervous tone. "Mair calm down, if he doesn't like you, you'll get over it, and plus if he doesn't it wont be a surprise." Kara said smiling. Mair slapped Kara in the face. "WHAT! Its true" kara reassured her. "okay guys stop fighting were here." Eleni said pulling into a parking space. They got out of the car and was heading toward the movie theatre.


	3. Movies?

Chapter 3

Movies…?

They walked inside the theatre and couldn't find anyone. "what if they stood us up?" mair said. "they coul-" eleni gets cut off by a hug from back of her. "hey Kevin, hi Joe and Nick" Eleni said smiling. "these are my 2 great friends, Kara and Mariamma" Eleni said pointing to both of them. "hii" they both said almost fainting. "Hi" Joe said starring at Kara. "well its 7:15 so if you guys want anything then lets get inline." Kevin said. "okay" Eleni said looking at Kevin. Both Kevin and Eleni didn't want anything, so they told Nick, Joe, Kara and Mariamma they will go save some seats. They showed their tickets to the guy and headed to were the movie was playing. Eleni and Kevin sat next to each other. Nick, Joe, Kara and Mariamma got their stuff and headed to the movie. The order went; Nick, Mariamma, Kevin, Eleni, Joe and Kara.

Nick's P.O.V

There was this amazingly pretty girl next to me. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. The only thing that was stopping me from her was this guy next to her. He might be her boyfriend or friend or even brother, but I cant give up. I need to be with that girl.

End of P.O.V

The movie started and Nick couldn't keep his off of that girl. "nick, are you alright? Mariamma asked seeing as he was looking at that girl. "yeah.. im fine" Nick said looking at the movie. "her name is Shelby" Mair said looking sad. "huh?" Nick said, pretending not to know what she was talking about. "the girl you were starring at, her name is Shelby" Mair said looking down. "why are you sad?" said nick. "im not, im. Fine" Mair said excusing herself to go to the bathroom. "Kevin, can you excuse me. Im guna go check on Mair to see if shes okay" Eleni said making her way out of the theatre. Eleni was looking through the bathroom to see if she could find her. As she was walking she saw a girl crying. "mair?" Eleni asked not sure who it was. "go away Eleni, im not in the mood" Mair said not looking at her. "mair, whats wrong?" Eleni said running up to her. "you know that girl Shelby, from school?" mair said angrily. "yeah, what about her?" Eleni said, seeing where this was going. "nick kept starring at her and its just not fair"

Back in the theatre

"where are they?" Kara said hoping their alright. "I don't know, Mariamma said she was heading to the bathroom." Nick said. "thanks, will you guys excuse me, im guna go check on them" kara said. "yeah, go ahead" Joe said. When kara left Kevin asked "Nick what happened to mairamma?" "Nothing, I was just looking at someone and I guess she might have been.." nick said as he got interrupted by Joe "—Jealous?" "yeah"

Kevins P.O.V

That's just great. What if now all of a sudden Eleni gets mad at me? I don't want her mad. I like her. God why does Nick have to ruin this? I wanted watch this scary movie with Eleni and hoping that she was be scared, she would come to me and hug me.. but no, Nick made mariamma jealous and now its just not going to happen. Unless..

End of P.O.V

"Nick, I want you to go and apologize to mariamma right now" Kevin said wishing this would work. "but their in the bathroom. GIRLS bathroom" said Nick. "just knock" said Joe.

Back in the Bathroom

"Mair.. its okay" kara said. "easy for you to say, I bet joe likes you and Eleni, Kevin defiantly likes you" Mair said crying even louder. The 3 girls heard a knock at the door and what seemed to be Nicks voice. "Mariamma, can you please come out" the guy said. "No nick" said Mariamma. "its not Nick.. its Kevin" he said. Eleni walked out the bathroom and and saw Kevin standing their. "Kevin.. what are you doing? Your missing the movie." Eleni said happy to see him there. "well, I wanted to make sure she was alright, because Nick told me sorda what happened" Kevin said looking right into Eleni's eyes. "Aw Kevin, you know you didn't have to do that" Eleni said in a flirty tone. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to" Kevin said moving closer to Eleni. Their lips came in contact.


	4. Apologizes

Chapter 4

Apologizes

Right in front of Kara was Eleni and Kevin kissing not noticing she was standing right their. Kara's mouth hung open, "oh my god" she whispered/ shocked. "what is it?" mair asked coming towards Kara. "no, mair don" Kara tried warning her. "ELENI!" mair said starting to cry. She was mad that Eleni was kissing Kevin instead of helping her with her situation. Eleni and Kevin stopped kissing and both saw Kara and Mair both looking at them. "whats wrong mair?" Eleni asked confused. "just go back to kissing your 'boyfriend'. Mair said in disgust. "he's not my boyfriend." Eleni added. Kevin looked down and headed back to the theatre.

Kevin's P.O.V

"he's not my boyfriend" Eleni said.

That just kept running through kevin's head. Maybe I should just give up on Eleni, she just said so herself im not her boyfriend. Which

Technically could mean that she doesn't want me to. And I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend too, but now…. I don't know what to do.

End

"Mair, can you please give me some time to work this out with Kevin, I really like him and I want to be his girlfriend.. not just his friend, and I just blew it… please" Eleni said begging/ tearing up. "Fine, go ahead.. I would want to do the same thing.." She said. "so are we cool?" Eleni asked. Kara was standing there trying not to laugh. "yeah" mair said. Eleni ran to Kevin. "Kevin wait!" Eleni shouted. He didn't bother turning around, just kept walking away. Eleni ran up to him and faced him. "Kevin…" Eleni said nervously. "what Eleni?" Kevin said with an attitude. "I didn't mean what I said back there. I do like you, more than a friend. A lot! Why do you think I kissed you?" eleni said/ asked. "so did I Eleni. I liked you too, but what you said back there made me realize that you just want to be friends" He said. "No! I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean anything back there… besides the kiss " she said smiling. "well I wanted to ask you something.. but I don't think it really matters anymore" Kevin sighed. "ask me anything.. the answer I give you wont make you upset or anything.. I swear" Eleni said.. "I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend.. but you don't deserve me. I did nothing for you I would be a horrible boyfriend" Kevin said looking sad. "are you crazy! You would be a perfect boyfriend.. your sweet, romantic and cute.. everything a girl wants.. and you did do something for me, you saved me from my abusive EX boyfriend" She said giving a little laugh. "well… anyone good have done that" he said trying to make an excuse. "anyone could have.. but they didn't, you did" she said. "alright, Eleni…?" he asked "yeah..?" she said, couldn't hide her big smile and almost peed in her paints from all the excitement.. "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Eleni started crying from everything. "its okay, if your not ready to be my girlf" "are you kidding me.. yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I was just crying because I was just so happy that you asked me that" she said wiping her tears away. They leaned for a kiss.

Back in the theatre

"wow, they were gone for a long time" Nick said. Worried. "and to think, this was all your fault for making Mariamma cry" Joe said blaming this all on Nick. "I guess I should go and apologize to her" Nick said. "uhm ya think?" Joe said. "okay well im guna go and find Mair, do you want to come?" Nick asked. "well the movies guna be over in like 2 minutes, so I'll wait then come" Joe said. "okay." Nick said. Obviously whispering, because they were still in the movies. [A/N mereal n silk.. kara

Back with Kara and Mariamma

"be right back Mair. I have to pee SO BAD" kara said laughing walking into the stall almost missing the toilet. [a/n kara wanted to be here soo bad Mair was holding the stall not letting kara out. "OPEN THIS DOOR MAIR" kara said angry. "uh uh" mair said laughing, but she was laughing to much that she peed on the floor.  "ew mair.. was that?" kara saw. "uhm I left the sink running?" mair tried to cover it up. "But then why is it YELLOW?" kara said gagging. "you know. Stuff" mair said. Kara kept moving back because the 'sink water' was coming closer to her, she almost fell in the toilet but caught her fall. "uhm mair, can u like get off the door, we should be heading back, they might be worried" kara said, finally leaving the stall but making sure not to step in the puddle. "yeah worried about you" mair mumbled "what mair?" kara asked. "nothing" she answered. Off they went looking for them. Since the movie ended joe, nick, kevin, and eleni sat on a bench near the exit. While Mair and Kara were walking mair asked kara for some advice, but not just any advice, advice that might help nick like her "kara what should I do?" she asked nervously. Kara knew exactly what she was talking about "well mair, nick might someday like you, just give him some time and a little space." Kara said. "well" "BUT don't do or say anything that may annoy him" kara reassured her. "right" "but mair if he doesn't like you, its okay because there are other guys" kara said trying to comfort her. "thanks" mair said hugging kara. "but I can tell you right now, the jonas you like, definitely likes you back" mair said being serious. "really? Ya think?" kara said blushing. "lets see, when we came here to the movies Joe didn't look at anyone else but you" she said. "i probably had something in my teeth" kara said. "no way it was a stare of love" mair said laughing

"Where are they?" Eleni asked "im sure their okay Eleni" Kevin said. As soon as he said her name shivers went up and down her spine. "um are you cold?" he asked "no, im fine." She said. "I think Eleni and Kevin like each other" joe whispered to nick. "YEAH THINK" nick said a little too loud. "what were you talking about?" Kevin asked. "just that yo-" he got cut off by a punch from nick. Eleni started laughing. "so joe, do u like kara?" Kevin asked. [a/n eleni and Kevin didn't tell them about each other going out "I think" joe said. "no he deff. Does, didn't you see him when we first met kara and mair, he looked straight at kara" nick said. Joe returned nicks punch from earlier. "uhm OW!" joe said. "Kevin, do you like eleni?" nick asked forgetting about joe. "no way" Kevin answered _HUH!! Then why Is he going out with me? _Eleni thought to herself. "im totally in love with her" Kevin said smiling at eleni. They both kissed. "uhm are we like missing something here? Kevin why arnt you going to ask her out?" nick and joe both asked confused as could be. "well" eleni started "we already are going out" Kevin finished. "since when?" joe asked "when I went to check on mariamma we kissed and " "okay okay I get it" nick said "I'll be right back" eleni said getting up. "where are you going" nick asked. "im guna try to find mair and kara" "I'll come too" Kevin said about to get up "no, you stay here" eleni snapped. She left their sight but Kevin got up "dude now where are **you** going" joe asked. "places" Kevin went to catch up with Eleni. She saw Kevin "what are you doing, go back" eleni said. "I want to come with you" he replied "please" eleni said with a puppy dog face. "fine" he said giving into that innocent face. Eleni was looking everywhere for kara and mariamma. Until she felt a tight grip on her arm. "Kevin go back" she turned around and saw that hideous face she swore she never wanted to see again in her life. "Kevin ehhh?" the voice said. "just let me go" eleni said trying to esacpe. "never, not until you tell me what I want to hear" "well I guess we'll be here for awhile because that's not guna happen, and one little thing, IM NOT YOURS!" eleni blurted out.


	5. Please Be Mine

Chapter 5

Please be Mine

"Jason leave me the hell alone, im not yours and never will be yours again. I regret going out with you" eleni said letting out her anger.

"NO, I will make you mine forever and you wont be with Kevin but with me" Jason said pulling Eleni closer to him every second until our foreheads met and was about to kiss me until he spoke. "Kevin wont be helping you this time babe" Jason said grinning

"Kevin wont be but her 2 best friends will" kara and mair both said.

"let her go you ass" mair said. Jason took a couple steps closer to mair. "oh shit" she mumbled.

"what was that? Jason asked mair.

"nothing" she said in a scared tone.

"good answer" he said while mair was shaking in fear. This was karas chance to text Kevin for help

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kara- jasons back and wont let go of Eleni HURRY bring joe and nick.

Kevin- OMFG well be right there  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"guys we need to find eleni, and FAST" Kevin said getting up and sprinting to find them

Joe and nick shrugged there heads and tried to catch up to Kevin but lost him.

While trying to find Kevin as well as Eleni nick asked "what happened?"

"idontknow" then joe just remembered something. "hey remember when we first met eleni? Something happened to her and we were wondering and that's how we met mair and kara?"

"yeah. What about it?" nick asked not knowing where this was going

"what if this problem goes back to that problem" joe said

" oh yeah, wow joe you are smart, I underestimated you" nick said laughing

Kevin found Eleni mair kara and Jason. At this time, Jason was leaning even closer to eleni when their lips met.

Elenis POV  
Oh my god this is soooo disgusting ew ew ew ew Jason is such a bad kisser.. Wheres Kevin when you need him?

Kevin walked towards Jason not being caught from him because he was still kissing eleni facing the other way. So Kevin snuck up behind him and threw as many punches and kicks as he cold before Jason turning around.

"haha" Jason said laughing "your not knocking me down this time, ive been working out, I would show my muscles to you but I would let go of my new girlfriend to be"

"help me" eleni mouthed to Kevin, Kevin gave a small nod. Kevin tried punching Jason again but someone stopped him, it wasn't Jason but a security guard. He took kevins hands and handcuffed them. Joe and Nick finally found them but saw Kevin getting arrested.

"Kevin, what happened?" they both said freaking out.

Eleni saw fear in Kevins eyes and a couple of tears roll down his cheek.

"oh thank goodness you came officer, I was just walking with my girlfriend and out came this maniac who actually used to be Elenis old ABUSIVE ex boyfriend and that day I saved her and ever since I started going out with her" Jason said totally saying the opposite of what really happened.

Everyone looked at him with disgust except the guard. The guard took Kevin away. Eleni couldn't believe any of this. She tried with all her strength to break free from Jason. She finally escaped and ran to Kevin.

"Kevin" eleni said crying "well try to figure this out, I promise, I wont let anything happen to you" eleni said whispering in his ear.

"sir" kara yelled. The guard turned around.

"eleni isn't jasons girlfriend but is Kevin jonas'" kara shouted

"did you say Jonas??" the gaurd said.

"yeah.. Why?" she asked so confused

"do you remember me?" the guard asked everyone was so confused it wasn't even funny.

"big rob?" joe asked/hesitating

"YES" he said letting go of Kevin. "im so Kevin" big rob said. "its okay" he answered.

"how do you know each other?" Jason asked angry.

"well, I used to be their security guard" he said cuffing Jason.

Kevin ran over to eleni and kissed her passionately and then hugged her.

"so Kevin this is your girlfriend?" big rob asked

" you bet" Kevin said looking at eleni with his huge smile.

"and joe is this your girlfriend" big rob also asked

"I wish" joe answered loud enough so everyone could hear. Karas eyes widened but blushed at the same time.

"dammit" joe mumbled grabbing kara to follow him.

Joe And kara started walking by themselves. They found a bench and sat down next to each other.

"uhm kara can I tell you something?" joe asked so nervous.

"yah sure" kara said also nervous

"the minute I laid eyes on you I liked you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and now I want to ask you something"

"Yah whats that?" kara asked again nervous.

"will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked nervously

"well, I think I need some time to think about this" kara said putting Joe down

"alright" joe said very upset

"its not that I hate you joe, I do like you and I do want to go out with you but--"

"but what?" joe asked confused "I don't want to be that girl whose hated by everyone because I would be going out with you" kara finished "kara, who would hate you?"

"all of your loving fans who dream of going out with you but get so mad because I ruined their chances of going out with you and that's how they would hate me" kara said

"the fans wont hate you, if they see me happy then then they'll be happy and besides if they hate you, I will love you" joe said leaning closer to kara

"but- but what if things between us don't work out along the way? Then I would have you and a whole bunch of people hating me." "but kara" joe said getting interrupted by kara

"joe I came to a conclusion and im sorry, I just cant do this" kara got up and walked away. Joe started singing 'Please be Mine' to himself tears filled his eyes. But kara wasn't that far and heard him, she stopped and fell to her knees crying. During Joes song he looked up, wiped the tears away and ran over to kara.

Joes POV  
Oh my god. What happened to kara? Did she faint? What the heck

"kara? Are you okay?" he asked scared

"joe, you have an amazing voice and im im an idiot for turning you down" kara said still crying her eyes out. "your not an idiot I just need to realize that you don't want to go out with me now, so I'll wait" joe said cheering up. Kara kissed him on the lips when joe had this confused puzzled face. "what was that for?" he asked "for being the best boyfriend a girl can ever have" she said smiling and hugging him. They both got up and walked back "so does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" joe asked "of course" kara said

Joe jumped up and down and picked kara up and kissed her passionately. They got there and couldn't spot mair and nick

"that was pretty brave of you to stick up to Jason like that for Eleni" nick said

"thanks" mair said thinking of what else to say." did you enjoy the movie?" mair asked knowing he wasn't watching the movie but looking at Shelby.

"for me it was but for you it wasn't" nick said. "what do you mean?" she asked confused

"im really sorry for looking at Shelby and getting you mad, I didn't want that to happen" he said

"you like her, that's fine with me. You done need me to like approve who you like" mair said, totally lying bout the "her being cool thing"

"no this is really my fault, I should have put your through all of this pain because of me" he said inviting her to a hug. She accepted. They walked back to everyone

Now its Elenis turn to go with Kevin.

"Eleni follow me" Kevin said motioning to eleni. _Oh crap what did I do? _Eleni thought to herself

"I just wanted to say that I love you and im so happy that your alright" Kevin said hugging eleni like theres no tomorrow. "I love you too Kevin"

Kevins phone vibrated-- it was a text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kelsey- Hey baby, I havnt talked to you since forever hows it going? God I missed you so much xox.


	6. i got some news today

Chapter 6

I got some news Today

"who is it?" eleni asked.

"uhm my old g-girlfriend" Kevin said hesitating,. The only thing eleni could do was drop her jaw. "oh what did she s-say?" eleni asked

"how im doing and that she had a really good time yesterday and loved the kiss" he said very serious

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?.. But you and me and we and huh?" she babbled but Kevin just said

"im just joking, I havent seen her in years" smiling. All eleni could do was hit him. "you suck" she said laughing

"whats your exs name?" eleni asked

"Kelsey" he answered "uhm eleni I want to give you something" he said taking something out of his pocket

"what is it?" she asked pointing to a gold box.

Kevin opened it and showed eleni the most beautiful necklace with diamond hearts dangling from the silver chain.

"oh my god" eleni said covering her mouth and trying to hold back her tears.

Kevin put the chain around elenis neck and eleni hugged Kevin and kissed him.

She started to cry "thank you so much Kevin I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing her back

They got up and walked back

Nick saw Shelby. _you__ can do this Nick, COME ON be a MAN! _he said to himself

He got up and walked towards Shelby. "hi um im Nick" he said tapping her on the shoulder "yah whatever" she answered him with some attitude and not turning around.

She then turned around and saw nick jonas. "oh my goodness I am soo sorry."

"its okay" he said "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

"yah of of course. Whens good for you?" she asked

"uhm tommorw at 7?"

"works for me, I guess it's a date" she added

"_yeah__ a date_" nick said in his head

They both walked separate ways dancing like crazy.

"what the heck is wrong with Nick?" Joe asked Kevin

"I have no Idea" he answered

"what happened?" mair asked

"well… I just talked to Shelby and were going on a date TOMMMORW" nick said not being able to hide his excitement

All mair could do was just look down in sadness and wanted to cry but fought through her tears. Everyone besides nick could tell that she was upset.

"awesome" mair added trying to hide the pain

Next Day

"oh my god I need to get ready" nick said looking at the time.

"are you sure you wana do this?" Kevin asked

"yeah I mean you crushed mairs heart" joe added

"Mair will get over me and like some other boy" nick said

"dude do you hear yourself right now, you sound like an idiot" Kevin said ashamed

"what if Shelby is only going out with you because your famous?" joe said also ashamed

"that's not true" Nick said

Nicks POV

what if Shelby is only going out with you because your famous?"

That just kept running through my mind. What if joe is right? I mean when she wasn't looking at me she gave me attitude but then when she turned around.. And I crushed mair. But im not going to stand Shelby up. She is really pretty and Kevin and Joe might be wrong

"but guys, mair just has a crazy kind of crush on me" I said

End

"what time are you picking her up?" Kevin asked Nick was rushed to his cologne pile.

"uhm your coming too." Nick said

"on your date?" Joe asked laughing

"no to bring me to her house and pick her up DUH!" nick said rolling his eyes

"whatever. But what time are 'we' going on your date?" Kevin said making nick angry

"7" he said looking at his expensive watch and went crazy

"dude, its only 1, are you seriously getting ready NOW? Joe asked so confused as he could be.

"uhh yah"

At Eleni's House

Mariamma and Kara both slept over elenis.

"who is that snoring?" kara asked keeping her eyes closed.

"not me" eleni said sitting up straight, rubbing her eyes and yawned. So then it had to be "Mair, wake up your snoring up a freaking storm" Kara said shaking her.

"I so do not snore" Mair finally said after being awake by karas shaking.

"and was that you talking about Kevin while sleeping?" kara asked. Mair gave this weird look, and they both looked at Eleni.

"oh uhm that was me, cause were sorda going out" eleni said

"ohmygod lenny im so proud of you" mair said hugging her.

"thanks" Mair remembered everything perfectly what went down yesterday with Nick and sadden her face.

"mair whats wrong?" Eleni asking noticing she wasn't looking happy.

"did you have another dream of your failing a test?" kara said laughing so hard she excused herself to the bathroom.

"what wrong?" asked eleni

"its Nick, he had to ask Shelby out? But he doesn't care about me" mair said putting her head down in shame and preventing herself from crying

"well yesterday scared the shit outta me, I mean seeing my ex boyfriend just terrified m, he really needs to realize im kevins and I don't want to see Jason anymore" eleni said

"he scared me too, going up in my face like that pshi coulda beat him up" said mair laughing along with eleni.

"I just really hope he doesn't get carried away with you not being his and all" mair said

"wait what? What do you mean by carried away?" eleni said nervous as could be

"like taking the people you love, like kevin." Mair said

"no mair.. he wouldn't?? would he?" eleni said allowing a tear fall from her right eye

"I don't know.. but where is kara? She said she was just going to the bathroom but I don't think it takes people this long" mair said laughing and trying to get up

"yeah lets go check up on her" eleni said also getting up but needing support from mair

They both knocked a couple of times and no answer. All they heard were sniffles coming from inside the bathroom

They turned the knob and saw kara like she has been crying for over an hour now.

**A/N sorry ****ive**** been so excited for the upcoming concert on March 18 and have been studying for tests and stuff so ****heres**** the 6****th**** chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
